


A Call For Arms

by MariaH (Callyfer07)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Techno is NOT a traitor. But whatever the idea is good for fanfics, Dream Smp, Dream working in the Shadows? I call BS, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, L'manberg rises once again, Looking at you Traitor Tubbo fics. Who am I kidding they are great, Revolution, Schlatt is such a great villain, but that's what fanfic's for, this needs some more flair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/MariaH
Summary: Dream glanced at the sky. It was almost midday. He had a job to do. With one last exhale and a straighten of his hat, he walked out of his hiding spot. He had picked his side, now was the time to stand by it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 324





	A Call For Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A speech that will corral the masses is all you need.

Dream took a deep breath to steady himself as he leaned back on a wooden wall. The shadows enveloping him gave him the calm he needed. He rubbed his hands, glancing at the pristine black gloves he was wearing.

Months ago, he would have never thought he would be wearing the uniform of his former enemies, but now, it was a comfort. He could understand now why they were so adamant about wearing it.

Dream glanced at the sky. It was almost midday. He had a job to do. With one last exhale and a straighten of his hat, he walked out of his hiding spot. He had picked his side, now was the time to stand by it.

The plaza and podium had been filled to the brim at the day of the election, every citizen ecstatic to watch the spectacle. It was empty now, with no need for anyone to visit it. Just as expected.

He took out a torch from his pocket and lit it with no fuss. For a moment, he stared into the flame and couldn't help but think of times past. Sapnap just oh so loved a good fire. He would definetly cackle like a madman when he saw what he was about to do.

A mischievous smile edged itself onto his face and with a good throw upwards, the torch hit the wooden podium. The fire started out small, but every second it grew bigger and bigger as it devoured everything in its way. The banister lit up immediately and with it, all electorial posters of that wretched man that called himself a president. Smoke rose to the sky, clouding the heavens in darkness.

With a flick of his wrist, Dream opened up his comm. - everyone would hear him, even the Exiled.

The warmth of the flame made his decision easier and he turned to the still empty plaza.

"People of L'manberg!" His shout echoed throughout the country. Confusion resounded in every citizen of the Dream SMP and yet a flicker of recognition went through an oppressed minority. An acknowledgement of what was about to happen. They have heard this tone of voice before. A call for arms.

"Your president is calling for you."

Nikki couldn't stop the tears that started to well in her eyes. She stood up from her stool, her face turning into one of determination. She hurried to her wardrobe. It wouldn't do to show up not dressed for the occasion.

"The legacy thrust upon you was one of freedom and independence."

Tubbo's lost and stricken face turned into happy relief as the realization dawned on him. His smile was etched wide, his mouth opened in delight. The utter helplessness he felt was vanishing with every word. He ran, ran as fast as he could, ignoring the calls of his keepers. He was going back to his best friend, no matter what.

"No longer shall you be subjugated by a tyrannical man, you said! You followed this principle, followed it into war, and you came out victorious!"

Eret had come to know loneliness. King to no people, did that make him a king at all? The words of his former enemy and adversary made a long-lost hope bloom in his chest. He didn't need this crown. No, he needed his uniform and a sword. He wouldn't leave his people this time.

"Why should you follow a man that is so hellbent on destroying what you build up for yourself? Leave you and your comrades so fractured?"

Fundy always had a hard time expressing himself to others. As a fox, he didn't have the same ease to communicate with his facial features. This time, at this moment, he knew that if anyone had taken a look at him, they would know the emotion he was feeling. His ears were perked up in attention, his gaze directed to the smoke billowing in the distance. His teeth glinted in the sun, gritted in a fascimal of a smile. He didn't understand why his human comrades forgot.

A smile was a show of teeth.

"I say we stop this madness and you leave, we leave, to stand with the man we call our true president! Stand with our brothers in arms!"

Jack sprinted as fast as his legs could take him. He was ecstatic, no more of this dictatorship! No more! He would take his sword, be clad in the colours of his nation once again, and fight for what they stood for!

On his way to the plaza, Nihachu caught up to him, both of them were proudly wearing their uniforms. They flashed each other a smile, before dashing with full force to their destination.

"Wilbur Soot!"

Said man, The President, far, far away, was holding back tears of happieness and sobs of relief. His vice comforted him with pats on his shoulder and back, a tearful smile dancing on his lips. Wilbur had collapsed, a moment too late and he would have hit the stone ground if Tommy hadn't pulled out wood logs to sit on.

"And TommyInnit!"

Technoblade only smiled at them from a few feet away, his arms crossed as he leaned on the stone wall. The Blade wasn't needed for this war. His presence was only needed as a reassurance to his friends.

"Down with this dictatorship, I say!"

When Nikki and Jack arrived, the podium was ablaze in flames, smoke billowing towards the sky. Tubbo arrived out of breath, Fundy did so not long after, helping the kid stand. They heard another set of footsteps on the grass and surprised faces turned into ones of delight.

Eret flashed them a grin, his black sunglasses hid his glowing white eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest. A white tunic and a blue jacket replaced the expected red coat. A crown was nowhere to be seen either.

They were all together. All of them, even dressed the way they should be! And not in those forsaken suits and ties. United. That only left the speaker, the one responsible for this upheaval.

The rising nation had heard his voice, but to see him up close was a completely different experience.

Dream was clad in the deep dark blue uniform of their nation with a red scarf around his neck and the tricorn hat. To be frank, the L'manbergians wouldn't have recognised him if it weren't for his signature mask.

The tyrant had arrived too. He stood before the rebel that called for the need of arms. George and Quackity flanked the man in a business suit, a storm brewing on their faces.

Schlatt's gaze was one of disgust and he snarled at Dream. "I'm the rightful ruler, _the emperor!_ I was elected, you cannot take me from my throne!"

"The president, even the emperor, is a voice elected by the people, _by the masses._ He can very well be overthrown." Dream smiled underneath his mask as he drew his black sword, "That's what revolutions are for."

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by this fanart [https://twitter.com/dTartasart/status/1302081232969363457?s=19]. 
> 
> My thoughts are underneath;
> 
> Like a few other things I have seen, that fanart is not only crazy beautiful, but also kind of predicted the future we are in now. Created a month ago. That's so crazy.
> 
> I cannot believe noone wrote something like this yet. I mean, there are a few fanfics that are scratching at the idea of Dream helping out, since he is doing so in canon, but guys- GUYS, sometimes, you have to begin things with a bang.  
> And as great as him helping out from the shadows is, I wanted to explore a more...dramatic version. Also, the only way Schlatt has his hold on the citizen's of L'manburg is through fear.  
> If they would all just realize that they have marginally more people, actually all have the same goal and that even democratically voted rulers can be overthrown by a revolution, then we wouldn't be here today. But alas.  
> 


End file.
